


What Happens in Budapest

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, basically crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Natasha lies when people ask what really happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Budapest

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a comment fic prompt: author's choice, author's choice, spiderpig

The motel room is humid and smells weird, thanks to their unexpected third guest. Natasha manages to sleep a little in spite of this and wakes up when she hears Clint singing.  
  
"Spider-Pig, Spider-Pig, does whatever a Spider-Pig does. Can he swing from a web? No he can't, he's a pig. Look out! He is the Spider-Pig!"  
 _  
_Natasha opens her eyes and, sure enough, he is re-enacting _that_ scene from 'The Simpsons Movie' with the package they were sent to collect.   
  
"Clint," she says wearily and he freezes, standing on his bed and holding what looks like a giant orange dust bunny up to the ceiling.  
  
"Put the alien baby back in its box," she says firmly then squints up at the trail of hexagonal spots on the ceiling. "And find some way to get rid of the footprints."  
  
This is the moment when she promises herself she'll never tell anyone, who doesn’t have access to the report, what _really_ happened in Budapest.


End file.
